Gutz Wanderlust
Appearance Since her parents were killed Gutz knows little of her heritage aside from her last name and the obvious that she is a Tiefling, but there's not much to know they were simple laborers. Her heritage has always manifested itself in understated ways. For example her skin is hot to the touch; she can see in total darkness; when she gets angry in the heat of battle her eyes go white; and she has cravings for and the ability to get nutrition out of ashes, cinders, dust, and sand. Physically she appears human except forone obvious feature, her maw. Her mouth extends beyond her lips to her cheeks which are filled with demon-like teeth exposed to the world. If she covers up her face however, her other Tiefling traits are so understated she often passes for human, few realizing her true race without spending some time with her. Backstory: Band of the Hawk Gutz was only a child of 13 when her parents were killed during a raid on her home town. The band of mercenaries who had done the raiding pressed her into service training her until she was strong enough to fight for them, as was their custom with all surviving children of their attacks. It was a hard life, it became nothing but training and waiting on the mercenaries hand and foot until she reached the fighting age of 16. As a conscript Gutz fought for the band of the hawk for a decade, and earned her freedom becoming accepted as a full-fledged member and was seen as her own woman who could make her own decisions. Gutz left the band of the hawk soon after earning the right to make her own decisions at 25. Despite the circumstances, they had become a sort of family to her and she had forged many relationships, however she hated what they made her do. It wasn't the fighting, Gutz had learned to love fighting and became very good at combat, but the many raids on civilian homesteads didn't sit well with her. When the band of the hawk was hired to fight in some battle for a kingdom or city-state it was warrior against warrior, but raids on villages were another matter entirely. She was forced to take the lives of innocents and most egregiously on her own conscious do to others what had been done to her as a child. When offered the opportunity to stop, she took it. She recalled one of the peoples she fought for under the hawk, was a group of devil fighters led by a one Lord Sandor who worked for the Eleusinian herself protecting the world from the demonic horde. Gutz made her way back to them and asked to join their crusade. They were happy to have her and she fought the devils for the rest of that campaign. It felt good beating back evil, fighting monsters instead of men. Monsters obviously evil and deserving of death. When the crusade was all said and done she was 26 and was offered a position in law enforcement for the Eleusinian's home. She accepted happy to continue serving the obvious side of good instead of the gray area of mercenary work. It took 8 years but she has finally started to climb the ladder and has become a detective. She's excited to see where her new life will lead her, hopefully it won't be without fighting and she still gets great pleasure out of swinging her sword around. Equipment The mercenary band trained her in sword fighting as she grew up but they didn't have a child sized sword so to Gutz the sword seemed vastly oversized. As she grew up appropriately sized swords felt foreign in her hand so she would instead choose to wield swords made for people bigger than men. During her time fighting the crusades she better equipped herself for her profession and commissioned a sword specially made of cold iron and enchanted. It is huge, taller than her, and for anyone else incredibly unwieldy but to Gutz it is perfect. The Blackest Crow: A Poem Matthew wrote and read at Gutz' funeral. It was later sung by Delilah Walker. Pictures: